dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadly Beauty
で パワー!? 18 に なし |Rōmaji title =Kawaī Kao de Chō-Pawā!? Jūhachi-Gō ni Shikaku Nashi |Literal title =A Cute Face, and Super Power?! No. 18 Has No Blind Spot |Number = 135 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Vegeta vs. Android #18 *Vegeta vs. Android #18, Round Two |Airdate = April 15, 1992 |English Airdate = September 27, 2000 |Previous = Goku's Assassin |Next = No Match for the Androids }} で パワー!? 18 に なし|Kawaī Kao de Chō-Pawā!? Jūhachi-Gō ni Shikaku Nashi|lit. "A Cute Face, and Super Power?! No. 18 Has No Blind Spot"}} is the tenth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 15, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 27, 2000. Summary The episode starts off with Vegeta boasting about how he is better than all the Androids. He then asks which one wants to battle him. 16 backs out, so Android 18 takes him on. They both let their fists fly for a while then Vegeta tosses her into a wall and slams her in the face. Android 17 then says how much stronger Vegeta is than in their databases. Though even a Super Saiyan, Android 17 still thinks 18 is going to win. Vegeta then boasts again and makes 18 a bit angry. 18 then wants to adjust his attitude and she flies off and Vegeta follows. At some point during this time, Maron and Master Roshi are watching a tragic romance film, causing Maron to break into tears. They then hear a commotion outside, and learn that Maron had grown bored waiting for Krillin and decided to invite some boyfriends over. Some of the guys tried to take advantage of Maron, but Turtle fought them off. Maron tried to return the favor by kissing Turtle, but he ducked into his shell. She then left. Master Roshi then states they should not tell Krillin that Maron was at Kame House, thinking she's not the right girl for him, and also scolds Turtle for trying to go after her. Meanwhile, Future Trunks, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Piccolo are flying at full speed to find Vegeta and hope he is alright. Still being flown around by Gohan, Yajirobe complains about being tired and asks Gohan when he thinks they will get back to his home. Bulma angrily scolds Yajirobe for complaining. Yajirobe then starts talking about how he is very hungry and "starving". Then, Bulma notices that baby Trunks is peeing in his diaper. She lets some of the urine drip down on Yajirobe's face. Gohan then tells them to calm down and stop being so rambunctious. Meanwhile, Android 18 leads Vegeta on a busy highway where they fight on top of cars and basically blowing up 5 of them. 18 laughs and flies back to their original spot and Vegeta follows back angrily. Vegeta then tries to blast Android 18 with the Big Bang Attack. When Android 18 dodges it, the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. She then laughs at Vegeta's attempt of an attack, and Vegeta boasts that he has not been using all of his power. 18 reveals that she has not either, so Vegeta tells her to use all of her power and Android 18 headbutts Vegeta. Vegeta charges towards her to try to give a punch, but 18 knees him hard in the gut, and palm punches him into the side of a cliff. Just then Future Trunks and the gang arrive to see if Vegeta is alright. Although bleeding, Vegeta walks out pretending as if everything is okay. Vegeta then refuses the help of his friends. Android 17 then comes and says he should help 18 out a bit. Android 17 also says that he will let Vegeta fight 18 alone but if any of his friends jump in, he will step in as well. Vegeta agrees and the fight continues. Android 18 punches Vegeta hard in the face. Angry, Vegeta headbutts 18 in the gut, punches her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful Ki Blast blowing up the mountain. Android 18 is slightly damaged, all ruffled up, and her clothes are torn. She then takes off her jacket, too damaged for be worn. The android woman says with a quick smile she is surprised by the power of Vegeta and asks to him If Goku is stronger than him. After the jacket's 18 reached the floor, the Saiyan answers Android 18 speaks wrong and he is stronger than Goku. Then Android 18 tries to clean her hair and taunts Vegeta saying she doesn't to worry about either of them. Then Vegeta attacks her with huge wrath, the Android blocks all of his attacks. Everyone thinks Vegeta is going to win but just then Piccolo says he can't win for with every attack Vegeta is getting weaker. 18 blocks all of his attacks, and Vegeta loses more and more stamina. Vegeta tries a new hit but 18 then sweeps his legs, follows him and reaches to slams him in the face, knees him in the gut, and punches him into a boulder. Meanwhile, Goku is still resting while Yamcha and Chi-Chi continue to wait and hope. Vegeta is throwing farthest by Android 18. He screams, and after hesitate a long moment, Vegeta rushes 18. He then tries one more attack, but the female Android dodges and kick Vegeta in the neck. 18 then breaks his arm with one swift kick. As Vegeta goes down in pain, Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and rushes to save his prideful father. Major Events *Vegeta battles Android 18. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 Appearances Characters Locations *Northern Mountains **Mountain Road *Kame House *Goku's House Objects *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Truckin' 2" - When a paperclip trunk driver is blocked by Vegeta and Android 18 standing in the middle on Mountain Road. Differences from the manga *In the anime, during the fight between Android 18 and Vegeta, Android 18 leaves Mountain Road and the two continue their battle over nearby fields and highways. In the manga, they never leave Mountain Road. *Yajirobe and Bulma arguing while riding with Gohan back to their home just as Trunks urinates on Yajirobe is exclusive to the anime. *Maron sailing and urging Turtle to join her in the water as Master Roshi gets angry at him is exclusive to the anime. *Yamcha and Chi-Chi watching over Goku is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In one shot, when Android 18 is standing on a car, her leggings are white. *When Android 18 is ruffled and her clothes are torn from Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, her black shirt with white and black sleeves has a Red Ribbon logo on the left side. But when she fights continuously against Vegeta until she injures his arm with a single kick, she lacks the Red Ribbon logo. *After Android 18 ask Vegeta if they can continue their battle, one shot of Vegeta agreeing can be seen where the scratch he received from Android 18's headbutt disappears. Two shots after it, he has the scratch again. And then again, when Android 18 is walking toward him, a close shot of Vegeta's terrified face can be seen without the scratch. *In one shot, when Android 18 dodges Vegeta, her clothes are completely fine, while a few shots before, a hole in her shirt and few tears can be seen along her leggings. After she sends Vegeta flying and crashing into the ground, she can be seen walking towards him without the hole in her shirt (although the tears in her leggings can be seen). *The truck driver honking at Andriod 18 and Vegeta almost looks similar to Android 13 . Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 135 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 135 (BDZ) pt-br:As habilidades do Androide Nº 18 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z